Leo
'Leo '''is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He is an Italian carrot who worked at a barber shop with his brother, Figaro, in Saville, but later worked at Bumblyburg as construction workers. In Saville, Leo and his brother Figero knew the secrets of Sameson's Hairbrush, which was lead to by the catecombs underneath the city. He helped Minnisota Cuke find it, learning it contains no power like everyone thought. Appearance Leo speaks in an Italian accent. He has a big nose and beady eyes that is bright red and grows a brown unibrow. He grows brown hair and wore barbar shop clothes when he worked at the Saville Barbar Shop. construction worker he wears a Gray and Pink plaid collered shirt and a brown belt with a bag and a yellow helmet and white brown belt blue collered white shirt Acting *Himself in ''"Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Construction Worker and Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Construction Worker in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Construction Worker in "The Little House that Stood" *Construction Worker in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Construction Worker and Singer in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Applepie Worker in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Construction Worker in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Construction Worker in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Construction Worker in "Sheltered in Loved" *Construction Worker in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Construction Worker in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Construction Worker in "The Crisper County Charity" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Construction Worker in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Construction Worker in "Bubble Veggies" *Construction Worker in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Construction Worker in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Construction Worker in "Love is in the Air" *Construction Worker in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Construction Worker in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Construction Worker in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of Cucumber Of The Florida" *Construction Worker in "It's Their Time" *Construction Worker in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Construction Worker in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Construction Worker in "David and the Lion's Den" *Construction Worker in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Construction Worker in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Construction Worker in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Construction Worker in "Once Upon a Christmas" *Construction Worker in "A Western Story" *Construction Worker in "Lord of the Rings" *Construction Worker in "Sheerlock Holmes" *Construction Worker in "Wizard of Oz" *Construction Worker in "Finsterlla" *Construction Worker in "Arthur" *Construction Worker in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Construction Worker "Martha Speaks" *Construction Worker in "Curious George" *Construction Worker in "Angelina Ballerina" *Construction Worker in "The Jungle Book" *Construction Worker in "Calliou" *Construction Worker in "Maya & Miguel" *Construction Worker in "Cyberchase" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Construction Worker in "Cinderella" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Seaside Vacation" *Construction Worker in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Construction Worker in "The Prince of Egypt" *Construction Worker in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Vacation" *Construction Worker in "Peter Pan" *Construction Worker in "Tinker Bell" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Construction Worker in "Lango" *Construction Worker in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Construction Worker in "A Panther's Life" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Construction Worker in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Construction Worker in "What's Up the Marlee" *Construction Worker in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Construction Worker in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Construction Worker in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Construction Worker in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Construction Worker in "Finding Nemo" *Construction Worker in "Monsters Inc" *Construction Worker in "A Bug's Life" *Construction Worker in "Toy Story" *Construction Worker in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Construction Worker in "The Muppets" *Construction Worker in "Two for the Road" *Construction Worker in "Chinatown" *Construction Worker in "Winnie the Pooh" *Construction Worker in "Madagascar" *Construction Worker in "Planes" *Construction Worker in "Blue's Room" *Construction Worker in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Spider-Man" *Construction Worker in "The Backyardigans" *Construction Worker in "Regular Show" *Construction Worker in "Blue's Clues" *Construction Worker in "Dora the Explorer" *Construction Worker in "Little Bill" *Construction Worker in "Go Diego Go" *Construction Worker in "Doogal" *Construction Worker in "Walle-E" *Construction Worker in "Pinky and the Brian" *Construction Worker in "iCarly" *Construction Worker in "Mission Impossible" *Construction Worker in "An Unmarried Woman" *Construction Worker in "Fat Albert" *Construction Worker in "Babel" *Construction Worker in "Super Why" *Construction Worker in "Wordgirl" *Construction Worker in "Ice Age" *Construction Worker in "The Avengers" *Construction Worker in "Celery Night Fever" *Construction Worker in "Bolt" *Construction Worker in "Tom and Jerry" *Construction Worker in "Bambi" *Construction Worker in "Astro Boy" *Construction Worker in "Family Guy" *Construction Worker in "COLLINS FLIM" *Construction Worker in "Teen Titans" *Construction Worker in "Robots" *Construction Worker in "Phineas the Ferb" *Construction Worker in "Stuart Little 2" *Construction Worker in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Construction Worker in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Construction Worker in "Scooby Doo" *Construction Worker in "Horton Hears a Who" *Construction Worker in "Cats Don't Dance" *Construction Worker in "Rugrats" *Construction Worker in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Construction Worker in "Gravity Falls" *Construction Worker in "Cars" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Carrots Category:Adults Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier